It is frequently necessary to close an opening in a tubular member either permanently or semi-permanently, that is, to close an opening where a valve is not required or is not desirable. One example of a semi-permanent closure arises when a hot tap is made into a pipeline or a vessel through a fitting connected to the pipeline or vessel. In the typical hot tapping application as utilized in the petroleum industry, a fitting is welded on the exterior of a pipe that has flowing gas or liquid under pressure. The fitting includes a flange on its outlet connection and a hot tapping machine is secured to the flange. By use of highly specialized equipment, a hole can then be drilled through the wall of the pipe while a gas or liquid continues to flow through it to provide access to the interior of the pipe, such as for inserting equipment to temporarily block flow through the pipe while repairs are being made to it. After the repairs are complete, the equipment is removed but the opening that provides communication to the interior of the pipe needs to be closed. Preferably the closure is made in such a way that at some future date access can be again obtained through the fitting to the interior of the pipe.
Because the tubular member is under pressure, a closure member must be in a properly locked position before the closure member is exposed to atmospheric pressure. An improperly locked closure member can blow out, causing serious injury to an operator or other persons nearby. Therefore, it is critically important that the operator know as a certainty that the closure member is properly locked. That is, the operator can verify with certainty that a plug member within a cylindrical passageway leading to the opening is in its proper position and that a lock ring or a retainer leaf, whether one radially expandable ring or leaf or a pivoted pair of lock rings or leaves, is in its proper and secure position within a circumferential groove of the cylindrical passageway before exposing the area above the closure member to atmospheric pressure.